The Battle of Bai Di Castle
by redroker
Summary: [DW5] Shu defends Bai Di Castle from Wu's endless onslaught oh and for all those who like wu i like wei better than both of theses guys so dont blame me


_Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors._

**Bai Di Castle**

The Battle of Bai Di Castle The Final Legacy By:Redroker It was the crack of dawn. The lord of shu, Liu Chan was tense,Today his imperial scouts reported seeing the mass army of wu marching towards the castle. Liu Chan was no fighter he depended on his large army and talented officers to protect him. He was also tense to know Zhuge Liang was not fighting in this battle he was off fighting on the Wu Zhang Plains. So Liu Chan said a noble speech to his troops and ended with "This Will be our final battle with wu make it remembered!" Soon the struggle between wu and shu would end.

Sun Quan was expecting victory today his strategy was perfect yet simple and his army was vast.  
He rode his horse with a cocky look on his face. "dont get too cocky" Zhou Tai Sun Quan's loyal bodyguard. Zhou tai and him had gone through many things at each others side. While he was riding he stopped he said "my glorius army behold as we slash through shu's legacy father, brother, and Zhou Yu watch as we conquer!

Wu had arrived they set up a main camp and a nice bit of outposts. Although they didnt attack.  
"What could they be planning" Liu Chan asked Jiang Wei "hmm i'm really not sure we will find out soon enough, you stay here and guard the castle." With that he rode off to the stone sentinal maze. "I don't think we will win this battle but we have to try,this is for you father"  
When Sun Quan arrived he was ready to fight a bloody battle. He sent Huang Gai to secure a point for their reinforcements. He hoped Huang Gai and Lu Xun could surround the castle. Their strategy was simple clear the reinforcements and foil the maze then the castle would be surrounded. It was brilliant who could defeat wu now?

The arbalests were ready the troops were stationed and they were prepared for whatever wu had in mind. Huang Zhong was the only one who wasn't following ordershe staitioned himself near wu's main camp he said it was personal. He waited ready to join Liu Bei and many other of his friends in the heavens. wu then entered the maze and struck. The final battle of the three kingdoms had begun. "What is that pathetic fool think he's doing so close to the main camp Sun Shao guard the camp Im going to the summit i have a plan" Sun Quan said "yes my lord" he replied "This plan is full-proof i head to the summit and when the three general that will head to the summit i will ride passed the shortcut and my ambush will trap them hahahahahaha it's perfect.

Before Liu Chan knew it a Peasent militia had appeared under the leadership of Ling Mao they fought the wu fighters untrained and unable to wield a sword correctly his militia was crumbled to pieces in minutes Ma Chao arrived just in time to save Ling Mao "My spear will slaughter all of you disgraceful fighters and all of wu!" he shouted with all his might and he sluatered every single soldier of wu in that area. "i wil slaughter all of wu i promise"

"How could they have made it this far so fast!" Sun Quan shouted. "Hmm this might actually prove to help us" "Yes it most likley will" said Zhoi Tai "its only Ma Chao, Xing Cai, and Huang Zhong this is good my ambush will kill them all lets move" he shouted. Sadly his plan was foiled by Huang Zhong. Huang used his bow to kill Sun Quan's horse. Was this the end?

Jiang Wei was guarding the stone sentinal maze when Lu Xun approached "so your all Zhuge Liang could train this will be easy" Lu Xun boasted. "You Will die by my blade Vapor!" Jiang Wei shouted. They clased for 36 minutes and finally Lu Xun Slaughtered Jiang Wei "hahahaha that wasn't as easy as i hoped but i won, now onward surround the castle"

Haung Zhong engaged Sun Quan along with Ma Chao and Xing Cai they battled for 1 hour and 26 minutes. With the dwath of Ma Chao and and the capture of Xing Cai and Huang Zhong Liu Chan had lost all hope then suddenly Sha Moke and Yue Ying came from the wu zhang plains to help. Yue Ying attacked Huang Gai directly. She was captured and then she broke free and killed Huang Gai. Sha Moke killed Sun Shao and Lu Xun. The battle was putting pressure on both Sun Quan and Liu Chan. Liu Chan decided to go and save Xing Cai and Huang Zhong with Yue Ying and Sha Moke.

His plan was foiled when Zhuge Jin and Zhuge Luo snuck up on them and killed Sha Moke. They Captured Yue Ying Liu Chan seemed doomed. Then Suddenly during Sun Quan's speech of victory he just stopped Xing Cai had impaled him and Yue Ying sliced his head off. It was over the long war of the three kingdoms had ended with shu being the victor. Liu Chan ruled with a kind heart and a wise mind. Shu would continue to grow until the day thatthe chaos would be born anew.

**A/N - This is my first fanfiction. I am 11 years old. Please review and tell me how I did.  
**


End file.
